


threeway, freeway, wanna be a sailor?

by likecharity



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: Sue locks the door behind them, and when she turns around, Noel is pressing Dee against the hallway wall and kissing her with a fierce intensity that makes Sue wish Chris was here with her and not in Berlin. She was hoping the three of them would stay up, finish off a bottle of something and watch some mindless TV, but it seems clear that Noel and Dee have other plans, and she's going to end up sleeping on the sofa in the living room and listening to the two of them fucking upstairs. It's not like it hasn't happened before.





	threeway, freeway, wanna be a sailor?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Boosh Slash Anonymous Kink Meme.

Sue locks the door behind them, and when she turns around, Noel is pressing Dee against the hallway wall and kissing her with a fierce intensity that makes Sue wish Chris was here with her and not in Berlin. She was hoping the three of them would stay up, finish off a bottle of something and watch some mindless TV, but it seems clear that Noel and Dee have other plans, and she's going to end up sleeping on the sofa in the living room and listening to the two of them fucking upstairs. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

She tries to slip past them, but someone grabs her, and she looks down to see Dee's hand curled round her wrist. She's still drunk as hell - the three of them were out at a club tonight, it's nearly 3am now - so her thoughts can't really process properly, even when Dee pulls her close. She feels her shoulder bump against the wall, and she feels the heat from their bodies as Noel and Dee pull her between them.

Dee kisses her first. Her lips are soft and hot, and her mouth opens, wet and wide, and Sue feels Noel's hand against her thigh, slipping under her skirt. When she and Dee part and Noel turns towards her and leans in, she half-expects Dee to snap out of it and pull them apart. The idea that Dee would even tolerate some other girl kissing her boyfriend seems completely _mental_.

But that's what's happening. Noel kisses like Dee does, and she can sense Dee watching them. Noel's hand is still on her thigh, sliding ever upwards until it reaches the waistband of her tights at her hips. He tugs at them, only getting them to her knees before she moves away from him, looking back at Dee, wanting to say _is this okay?_ but feeling that it isn't even necessary.

Dee is unzipping her jeans, and Noel kisses her, all confidence and no hesitance as he slips a hand underneath her t-shirt. Sue watches; runs her fingers through her hair. She's too hot, sweaty. She wants a cold drink, a cool shower, but when Dee turns back to her, lips wet against her throat, she thinks she can settle for just taking her top off. Noel's fingers fiddle with her bra clasp, and when her bra is off she turns to help Dee out of her jeans and her socks and shoes.

"What are we doing?" Noel murmurs, and his words ring out, the first ones anyone has spoken since they got in the door. Neither of the girls respond, just giggle softly, and Noel grins, wide and bright, before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Sue is hot and wet and practically _throbbing_ between her legs, and it's Dee that touches her there first, reaching under her skirt and pulling down her knickers, fingers thin and small and pressing against her in a way that makes her press back against them, skin against skin and so good. Noel closes in next to her, dips his head, hands cupping her tits, tongue flicking at a nipple. She closes her eyes and exhales shakily, reaching out between Dee's legs, but Noel has got there first, and she feels the bulge of his hand down the front of Dee's thong.

Reaching out with her other hand instead, Sue strokes the bulge in Noel's tight jeans, and Noel makes a low noise in her ear. Dee's fingertip presses between her folds against her clit and she gasps, fumbling with Noel's zipper, clumsy and distracted. He grabs her hand and moves it away from his crotch, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers as he deals with it himself. She hears the rustle of his jeans and boxers sliding down his legs to his ankles, and she spits into her hand before reaching out again, hand curling round his cock, making him groan.

Dee slides a finger inside her, and she lets out a sigh, moving her free hand to clutch at Dee's hip. With her other hand, she works on Noel's cock, moving it slickly up and down the length of him, thumb brushing the head, feeling him shudder against her. Dee rests her head on Sue's shoulder, pressing kisses to her collarbone and her neck, and Sue pushes down against Dee's fingers, chanting, "Another, another."

But Dee doesn't get a chance. Noel slips out of her hand and pushes Dee against the wall, parting her legs, bringing them around his hips, lifting her up. She laughs, looking to Sue, and then Noel is guiding his cock into her and she cries out loud, fingers threading through his messy hair. Sue watches, enthralled, aching between her legs, as Noel's hips buck and he thrusts into Dee, quickening in pace, making her rock against the wall. Dee's legs curl around him, her bare heel against the curve of his arse.

"Sue," Dee pants, reaching out and pulling Sue closer to them, "Susie, Sue, c'mere."

She slips her hand under Sue's skirt again, fingers calming the heat there, and Sue clenches her thighs shamelessly around Dee's hand, watching Noel fuck her.

"Noel," Dee breathes, her lips brushing her boyfriend's ear as she speaks, "Noel, I want you to fuck her."

Noel stills, cock still inside her, lips damp and slightly parted in surprise. "Are you sure? That's okay?"

Dee nods and Noel lowers her, sliding out of her, until her feet are back on the floor. Dee kisses Sue, long, deep, wet, and turns her around, pressing her face-forwards against the wall. Sue spreads her legs as wide as she can, but her tights are still on, round her ankles with her knickers now, like electric-blue shackles keeping her feet close together. Noel pulls up her skirt and she feels the slick, hot head of his cock at her arse, then sliding further between her thighs to her cunt.

Dee grips Sue's hand as Sue feels Noel slide into her, and she turns and bends over just slightly to ease the angle of Noel's thrusts. Her cheek is pressed against the wall, the cool surface a comfort to the burning heat of her skin. She lets go of Dee's hand and pushes her fingers between Dee's thighs, feeling the wetness there, the heat. Noel's hands steady Sue's hips, clutching them tightly as he pushes into her, and she slips two fingers between Dee's folds, fucking her with them.

"Harder, Noel," Dee whispers. "She wants it harder."

Noel turns and looks at his girlfriend, and Sue watches as he kisses her before obeying her orders, thrusting into Sue harder and faster, making her cheek rub almost painfully against the wall - and she _likes_ it. Noel's breath is hot on her back, the hot length of his cock thrusting up into her cunt, and she clenches and writhes and moans. It feels like it's been forever since she was fucked like this. She urges Dee closer, curling her fingers inside her, heel of her hand pushing, grinding against her clit. Dee presses up against their bodies, the heat almost unbearable as she licks and sucks at the skin of her neck.

Dee reaches between Sue's legs to feel where Noel disappears inside of her, and her thumb finds her clit, moving in slick circles and making Sue cry out, feeling her orgasm coming closer and closer. She feels Dee tightening around her fingers and she thinks they come at about the same time, her free hand pressed against the wall, fingernails scratching at the wallpaper. It's this that pushes Noel over the edge, and he pulls out of her, hand sliding over his cock at lightning speed until he comes, spilling over his own fingers and hissing " _Fuck,_ " in a way that makes Sue want it all to happen all over again.

She looks at the two of them, their dazed eyes and messy, sweaty dark hair. Dee slumps against the wall and sinks down to the floor, and Noel follows, wiping his hand on a random piece of clothing he finds on the carpet. Sue runs a hand through her hair, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and she sighs. "I'm not sleeping on the sofa tonight, am I?"

Noel and Dee pause, then shake their heads in unison.  



End file.
